nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Takuma Nakahira
, photographe japonais contemporain né en 1938 à Tôkyô. Biographie et œuvre Takuma Nakahira est diplômé du département d’espagnol de l’Université de Tokyo en 1963. Après son diplôme, il commence à travailler comme rédacteur dans la revue d'art Gendai no me(Vision contemporaine). Il publie ses travaux sous le pseudonyme de Akira Yuzuki (柚木明). En 1965, il abandonne cette revue pour entamer une carrière de photographe et devient proche de Shômei Tômatsu, Shûji Terayama, et Daidô Moriyama. En 1968, le groupe constitué de Nakahira, Yutaka Takanashi, Takahiko Okada, and Kōji Taki publie le magazine ''Provoke, dont la parution cesse au bout d'un an, mais qui provoque une onde de choc dans les milieux artistique japonais. Il se passionne pour la révolution cubaine, écrit des essais sur le cinéma et la photographie, sous l'influence de Jean-Luc Godard tout en se lançant dans la pratique de la photographie avec une rage politique qui lui fait tenir les reines théoriques et esthétiques du plus sauvage des mouvements que la photo nippone ait connu : Provoke - à la fois nom de guerre, nom de bande et non d’une revue. L’idée derrière Provoke étant d’abattre la barrière entre le photographe et le monde, déposséder le photographe de sa propre maîtrise, l’abandonner à l’inconscience jusqu’à lui faire atteindre un point de résistance contre le paysage et l'architecture. Provoke menait une guerre civile du sensible contre le visible. For a Language to Come marquait à la fois l’apogée du style Provoke en même temps qu’il signait la dissolution du mouvement en tant que tel. En 1971, Nakahira expose ses travaux à la 7e Biennale de Paris. Takuma Nakahira commence à appeler une photographie une photographie quand une voiture n’est plus tout à fait une voiture. Ni un corps un corps. Takuma Nakahira a été à la fin des années 1970 alcoolique au point de ne plus voir grand chose et de ne se souvenir de rien. Avant cela, il avait été hospitalisé en 1973 pour avoir abusé de narcoleptiques qui lui procurait le sommeil. Dans son travail le principe d’ensevelissement de sa vision et de sa reconnaissance est à l'oeuvre. Avec lui, la photographie peut avoir la phonétique absurde d’un bégaiement, du mot qui trébuche contre sa propre consonance au point de n’être plus qu’un phonème se cognant dans la bouche. chez lui, la photographie est coupée de ce langage qui lui servait jusqu’alors à désigner le monde. Lea majorité de ses photographies affichent un noir et blanc tragique. Quelques épreuves en couleur montrent une nature tropicle et sauvage. En 1990, avec Seiichi Furuya et Nobuyoshi Araki, Nakahira est exposé à l'Académie de Photographie de Tokyo. Ouvrages * For a Language to Come, Fūdosha, 1970 * Why an Illustrated Botanical Dictionary, Shōbunsha, 1973 *「新たなる凝視」(Aratanaru gyōshi), Shōbunsha, 1983 * Adieu à X (AX), Kawade Shobō Shinsha, 1989 *「日本の写真家36 中平卓馬」Iwanami Shoten, 1999 * The Japanese Box - Facsimile reprint of six rare photographic publications of the Provoke era, Edition 7L / Steidl, 2001 * NAKAHIRA Takuma, Hysteric Six, 2002 * Degree Zero: Yokohama, Osiris, 2003 (catalogue Musée d'art contemporain Yokohama) *「都市 風景 図鑑」 (Toshi fūkei zukan), Getsuyōsha, 2011 * Takuma Nakahira Documentary, Akio Nagasawa Publishing, 2011 *「沖縄写真家シリーズ 琉球烈像 第8巻 沖縄・奄美・吐カ喇 1974-1978」 (Okinawa shashinka shirīzu Ryūkyū retsuzō #8 Okinawa・Amami・Tokara), Miraisha, 2012 Essais * “Has Photography Been Able to Provoke Language?” * “Rebellion Against the Landscape: Fire at the Limits of my Perpetual Gazing . . .” *“Look at the City or, the Look from the City” (Tokyo: Osiris, 2010) Galerie * Takuma Nakahira, ShugoArts Gallery, Tokyo Catégorie:Photographe japonais Catégorie:Naissance en 1938